


kinktober: pornmare

by backpedaled



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think i'm gonna have them switch?, my first contribution is porn what a surprise, pornmare, shoutout to the promare hell discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: becausethishappened.(thank you han)





	1. day 1: marking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian/gifts).

> whoever named the nsfw channel in the promare hell discord server 'pornmare' has a galaxy brain and i love you.

“Galo, I need you to stop walking around half naked,” Lio says one day when Galo walks into the bedroom with his chest on full display.

Galo looks down at his bare torso, a grin already blooming on his lips. “What’s wrong, don’t like what you see?”

Lio lets out an annoyed huff. “You and I both know I like it perfectly fine, I just don’t like the idea of other’s getting to see—” Lio gestures up and down Galo’s body, “all of that.”

Galo tilts his head to the side as he steps into Lio’s space, arms making their way around his waist. “Lio, are you jealous?” 

“I have no reason to be,” he counters, rolling his eyes. 

“Liii-ooo,” Galo taunts. “I never thought you’d be the type, haha!”

“_Galo_,” Lio says. But it’s in _ that _ voice, and it shuts Galo up immediately. “Get on the bed.” Galo swallows whatever stupid retort he had ready on his tounge and does as he’s told. “If you won’t keep a fucking shirt on, I’ll just have to leave a little reminder,” Lio smiles. It's not the same soft curl of lips Galo has grown fond of. This one was devilish and it sends a twinge straight down his body. 

Galo props himself up on his elbows so he can get a good view of Lio climbing onto the bed and settling right between his legs. “Li—”

“Quiet,” Lio growls. Galo flops back onto the mattress, his arms giving out underneath him. Lio slowly drags the tip of his nose, chased by the puffs of hot air that escape his mouth, up Galo’s long torso and neck, stopping to whisper in his ear, “_Everyone is going to know. _”

Lio’s mouth attaches itself to the base of Galo’s neck where it meets his shoulder and he _ bites_. Galo hisses and tries to pull away, but Lio grabs his wrists and forces him to stay put. “Don’t you fucking move,” Lio bites out. “You did this to yourself.”

The bite, despite the air cooling Lio's saliva, burns hot under Galo's skin. He feels his pulse thrum against his throat, loud and distracting in his ears.

"You're _ mine_, do you understand that?" Galo nods his head furiously, but Lio looks unimpressed. "I don't think you do." Lio flips him over, and Galo whimpers from being manhandled. Lio pulls Galo's hips back until they're flush with his, and all Galo can think about is the shape of Lio's hardening dick pressed against his ass (through their _ clothes_), and how badly he wants it inside of him.

Galo starts to grind back onto him, whining for more until Lio pulls down his pants a bit and he hears a loud _ smack_. The sting comes a few seconds later, and Lio is already rubbing his palm against his cheek in an effort to help soothe the pain. "I didn't say you could do that," he chides.

A red hand print blooms on his cheek and Galo watches Lio admire it, a pleased look on his face. “You kinky bastard,” he whines.

Lio grinds down against him in retaliation, hands reaching up to his shoulders and latching on. Galo feels the searing pain before he realizes what Lio is doing. Red, hot, raised marks are forming right from under Lio’s fingertips as he drags them down Galo’s back, his muscles flexing and shuddering it their wake. It’s entirely too much for him and tears start to prick in his eyes as he ruts down on the bed, trying to get some relief to distract him from the pain.

"That's not going to do, get on your back. Can't have you cumming prematurely." Galo obeys but chokes out a sob when the pain flares from the broken skin rubbing against the sheets. "Shh, baby." Lio caresses his face and catches a stray tear before it reaches his mouth. 

"Li, _ please_—” he gasps out. Lio cuts him off with a deep kiss, sucking the air right out of him.

"Be good until I'm done." Lio cards a hand through Galo's fohawk, pushing it up and out of his face. "You can do that, can't you?" Galo nods and Lio presses a kiss to his forehead. "Good."

They don’t finish until Galo is littered in a mess of tiny bruises, small clusters of them gathered around his hips, chest and shoulders. Galo, bless him, is _ extremely _ horny and desperately wants more. Galo tells him so and Lio laughs, loud and bright. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want me to fuck you?” Lio looks down on him with an amused sneer. “Well that's too bad." Galo watches his boyfriend’s sadistic smile grow once again, _ and god he’s so hard_. “Wear a fucking shirt and then we’ll see.”

Needless to say, Galo wears a shirt the next day.


	2. day 2: handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like, soft porn with feelings, i'm so sorry.

" _ Galo, shut up _ ," Lio whisper yells. They were shoved in a broom closet at the FDPP, and Galo was doing nothing to help their current situation. 

"You're stepping on my foot," he whispers back. Lio rolls his eyes and shuts him up with a kiss, sliding a thigh between Galo's legs. Galo raises Lio slightly by grabbing Lio's ass and pulling him up towards him so he can get a better angle to grind on. It throws Lio off in the best way. 

"You're so fucking hot, its stupid," Lio whines. Galo grins, all teeth. " _ Fuck _ , this is so stupid."

"This is  _ hot _ ," Galo protests. " _ I'm _ stupid… for you, baby." He finishes it off with a wink and Lio groans. 

"Shut  _ up _ , oh my god." But he's smiling and his hands are set on undoing Galo's pants.

It doesn't take long, especially since Galo prefers going commando, before Lio has his cock in hand, a quick spit and a steady rhythm already in place. 

Galo let's out a sigh as his grip tightens around Lio's hips in his hands. Lio drags his hand up and down Galo's shaft flicking his wrist towards the tip in the way he knows drives Galo crazy. But Galo won't let Lio have all the fun.

He reaches around and makes quick work of Lio's belt, having gotten used to it by now. Galo tugs out Lio's cock and gives it a tight squeeze. 

"Here, let me," he murmurs, taking both their shafts in his hand comfortably. Lio rests his head on Galo's chest, eyelids fluttering shut. He looks so peaceful like this and Galo's heart soars.  _ I did that. _

"What are we doing?" Lio laughs. "I want to fuck you now." Galo's laugh shakes his shoulders and he grins down at Lio before catching his mouth in a kiss. His hand picks up pace and it drags a soft moan out of Lio. It’s intoxicating.

Galo applies more pressure, his pace quickening with each tug, and the sounds coming out of Lio’s mouth are enough to have him leaking.

“Fuck, babe,” Galo pants out, “you’re so pretty.” 

Lio's eyes flutter open and he stares up at Galo with hooded eyelids. "You're one to talk."

Lio puts his hand over Galo's slowing his pace down with a squeeze. "If you keep going, I'm gonna cum and there's nothing to clean up the mess that'll make."

"I'll lick you clean," Galo insists, earnest.

"Of course, I don't know why I even doubted you," Lio chuckles, shaking his head. He takes a peek at his watch. "You have three minutes before we have to head back out there."

"I only need one."

He only needed one.


	3. day 3: bottom/top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this count as service top galo? i'm gonna pretend it does.

"Lio, I — I want to make you feel good," Galo says one night, and Lio stops petting his hair to stare at him quizzically. Galo twists around from where he's laid out on the couch, on top of Lio's lap, to face him.

"You already do, baby," he leans in to push a stray bit of hair from Galo's face, his hand sliding up to caress his cheek. Galo covers it in his own, his eyes bright with determination.

"Let me make you feel good."

Lio holds his gaze, searching.

"Okay," he whispers. He sits back, getting comfortable. "Do whatever you want, Galo."

Galo shakes his head. "I want to do what  _ you _ want me to."

Lio's lips perk up in a smile. "Take off my pants."

Galo does as told. There's an eagerness to his actions and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Lio lifts his hips so Galo can shimmy the tight garment down his legs. His pale thighs are now exposed, and Galo can't help but run his hands up them, kneading the soft flesh with his rough palms.

"Come here," Lio says with an outstretched arm. Galo leans into it, and Lio brushes a hand through his long blue hair before grabbing on tight. He guides Galo's head down to his crotch while his free hand helps with the cloth confinement of his erection.

"Suck," Lio exhales. Galo praises whatever god made it so he could rile his boyfriend up like this. Lio's eyes are glazed with want and it's driving Galo insane.

Galo takes Lio's fully hardened length into his mouth with no resistance. It hits the back of his throat and he lets out a moan, muffled around Lio's cock.

"Galo," Lio sighs, contentedly. "Suck me off until I cum, baby."

Galo gets to work, bobbing up and down Lio's shaft. He only needs his tongue; his fingers start to roam to other places. They pinch and tease and prod and grope, and Lio starts to fall apart in Galo's hands.

"Like that, faster,  _ fuck _ sweetheart, I'm — "

And Galo helps him ride it out, like the good boy he is.


	4. day 4: loud sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, some penetration.

Galo's always considered himself a lucky guy. Life was good, he'd managed to bag himself a ridiculously handsome boyfriend, and right now he was getting pegged by said boyfriend. So yeah, life was good.

Lio hits his prostate at a particularly heavenly angle and Galo clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan.

Lio isn't having it though. "I want to hear you," he pants out, pulling Galo's hand away at the wrists.

Galo groans, throwing his head back from the pleasure. Lio's hips are unrelenting and hell bent on fucking Galo stupid.

"This isn't broom-closet sex. When we're here at home, I want to hear you—unless explicitly told otherwise." Galo peers up at Lio, face clouded in pure bliss at the steady roll and snap of Lio's love.

Lio slows down long enough to grab Galo by his hips, raising them higher so he can slam down into him in a way that makes Galo scream.

"_Ah— _" Lio grins, having gotten the reaction he wanted. "Fuck—_fuck_, Lio."

"Yes, pup?"

"Please, keep—right there, _ ah! _" Galo's voice is practically unrecognizable from how high pitched it is. His breathing is ragged and he looks an absolute mess, but he's never felt so much bliss and it's getting to be too much. His muscles tighten, involuntarily. 

"I'll make you fucking _ scream _ , fuck, _ G-Galo—_" Lio's face strains for a moment and he stills entirely.

"Did you just cum?" Galo somehow manages.

"No, shut up," Lio calms his breathing. "You almost had me there," he says, as his hips go back to finding their rhythm. "I'm good now, I won't go easy on you," he smirks and raises Galo's pelvis once again.

Their night ends with Lio calling out to Galo as he screams Lio's name, holding true to his promise. Galo revels in the sore feeling in his throat, a smile ghosting his lips as he recalls how it felt to let go completely.

He wonders if their neighbors have learned their names.


	5. day 5:  multiple partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all's juice.

Lio had often thought about a foursome with his boyfriend and two subordinates (because of _ course _ he had).

But he never dreamed it would actually happen.

So how he wound up in bed with three of his favorite people was beyond him, but you wouldn't catch him complaining.

He laid with his back against Meis' chest, both sets of eyes devouring the show before them.

Galo had Gueira pinned down, and was currently fucking him deep into the mattress.

Lio felt his dick grow with every snap of Galo's hips, and the feeling against his backside told him Meis wasn't faring any better.

Meis opens his mouth to speak and Lio feels a soft, warm puff of air on his neck. "I'm tired of watching, let's join them, _ Boss_." Lio smirks, twisting his head to kiss Meis on the mouth.

"I agree." He grabs Meis' hand and pours some lube on his long, skinny fingers. "Why don't you get me ready?"

Meis warms up the lube a bit in his hands before sliding his fingertips down towards Lio's hole. Lio's back arches at the sensation of being worked open, and his mouth gapes at the blissful feeling. Meis takes it as an opportunity to shove his tongue down Lio's throat.

Through the kiss, Lio lazily peeks an eye open and catches Galo's stare. Galo's painting hard, flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, and his hips stutter every few thrusts.

Lio lets out a high pitched moan when Meis' fingers brush against his most sensitive spot and it sends a visceral reaction through Galo. His hand reaches out to grab a fistful of Gueira's hair, tugging to expose his neck, and bites down on the side of his throat. Gueira cries out as he cums, body racking and Galo continues to fuck into him as he falls back down. It sends a shiver down Lio's spine.

"I'm ready," Lio gasps out, pulling away from Meis with a sloppy kiss. He climbs over the bed and gets into position behind Galo, who'd already been prepped beforehand. He slides right in and watches as Galo's face crumbles in relief. Lio gives a few thrusts before he feels Meis behind him, his dick prodding his hole. Meis grabs hold of Lio's hips and pushes himself inside until he bottoms out.

Lio can't think, his chest is tight, it just feels so _ good_. All he knows is that he's incredibly horny. "_Meis— _"

Meis starts rolling his hips, fucking into Lio who in turn fucks into Galo, and Galo into Gueira. Gueira cries out from the overstimulation but makes no move to get out from underneath them, either because he knows he can't or just doesn't want to.

They move like that for a while, slowly fucking into each other in a chain, until Gueira cums again and Galo shortly after. The feeling of Galo clenching around his dick as he cums sends Lio over the edge as well. It takes Meis a couple more thrusts, but he too crumples over after unloading into Lio. 

The room is quiet save for their hard pants, until Galo speaks up.

"So, uh," he coughs, clearing his throat. "When can we do that again?"


	6. day 6: overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hands you some gueimei*

"M-Meis, _ please, _" Gueira sobbed. He didn't even know what he was begging for. But it wouldn't have mattered, Meis would have his way with him, and he would enjoy every second of it. 

Meis came off his cock with an audible _ pop _to smile up at him from between his legs. "You're doing so good, baby." He went back down, adding a finger to his movements.

Gueira had cum three times already that night, and here he was again, unloading into Meis' mouth until he was a babbling, snotty mess.

Meis finished cleaning Gueira up with his tongue, every drag triggering an innate reaction to pull away. When Meis was done, he rose to meet Gueira in a kiss, the later hungrily licking into his mouth. Meis presses one last chaste kiss to his lips. "You ready, baby? I know I made you wait."

"Wait? I came _ four _ times already!" Gueira protests. "Don't tell me…"

"You think you can handle one more?" Meis smirks, knowing the answer full well.

Gueira shakes his head, eyes wide, but Meis is already slipping in, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Gueira cries out from the feeling, his cock aching from how many times he's cum already, thighs shaking at the thought of another. 

Meis finishes bottoming out and wastes no time building up his rhythm. He's fucking into Gueira hard and fast and Gueira starts to fall apart all over again. 

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels the swipe of Meis' thumb on his cheek. "You ok, babe?" Meis whispers.

"F-fine," Gueira chokes out. His voice comes out watery, as he tries to make his words make sense. "I need y-you to cum already."

Meis smirks, slowing down his movements, turning it into a slow grind. It's entirely too much for Gueira, and Meis knows it.

Gueira stops trying to talk and lets out a drawn out groan instead. Meis has mercy, and starts to speed up again. It isn't long before Meis cums—hard and erratic—sending Gueira over the edge yet again. 

Meis moves to pull out and Gueira keens, back arching off the mattress. He lets out a broken sob at the loss and curls in on himself, body aching.

"You did so good, baby," Meis croons. He massages a hand across Gueira's back in an effort to soothe him. Gueira leans into it.

"Next time," Gueira starts, "Next time I'll go all the way to six." Meis chuckles and lets out a deep sigh.

"Whatever you say, babe."


	7. day 7: losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom lio, here we go!

Lio knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The twinge in his side was getting sharper with each thrust into Galo, and his movements were getting sloppy. Galo knew this too, and took full advantage. His moans grew louder and his hips rose to meet Lio halfway.

"L-Lio," Galo groans from beneath him, his muscles clenching around Lio's dick relentlessly. "Right there, keep going—"

Galo knew what he was doing, and within seconds Lio was collapsing on top of him.

“Why’d you do that?” Lio asks between pants. His face twists in confusion. “You haven’t even cum yet—”

Galo cuts him off with a kiss, flipping him over onto his back. Lio, still coming down from his high, lets him. He stares up at Galo with glossy eyes, his head lost in a post-coitis world and his breathing just coming back down to earth. 

“Do you really care if I cum?” Galo asks, tentatively.

“Of course, idiot,” Lio scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Then will you let me…” he trails off, teeth worrying at his lips in the way that it does when he isn’t sure of what he’s asking. Lio feels Galo’s finger prod at his hole, and realization hits.

Lio contemplates Galo for a moment. “Yeah, ok,” he sighs, a smile ghosting his lips. He cards a hand through Galo’s fohawk and drags him down for a kiss. Galo just had that effect on him, a swelling in his heart that wasn’t just a result of this fleeting bliss.

Galo works quickly, opening up Lio’s hole with the last of their lube and his thick, deft fingers. It isn’t too long before he’s inside and praising Lio.

His large hands swallow Lio’s waist entirely, as they keep Lio’s hips raised at the perfect angle to pound down into him. The heat of Galo’s palms tug at Lio’s groin and it does wonders in turning him on further.

The way Galo looks above him, face twisted in euphoria, it’s the prettiest Lio’s ever seen him. More beautiful than Galo on his knees or pulling at restraints. It’s a face Lio wants ingrained in his memory.

Galo’s pace is quickly becoming too much for Lio to handle, so he stops trying. Lio lets his eyes flutter shut, his soft moans go completely soundless. He’s screaming, but it can’t be heard.

He lets himself be fucked senseless. When was the last time he let go like this? He should do this more often. Every slap of Galo’s hips has Lio gasping for breath and choking on air.

Galo isn’t fairing much better, if the way his chest heaves or whitening knuckles are anything to go by. Lio’s voice finds its way back and sharp, high-pitched _‘_ _ Ah _ _’_s begin to leave him. It sets something off in Galo. He starts chasing that sound, his thrusts run deeper and Galo grips Lio’s waist so hard, it’s sure to leave a bruise. Lio’s name tumbles off Galo’s lips in waves and Lio revels in the broken sound. It’s only a few minutes more before Galo crashes back down.

Lio watches him in the low moonlight that filters through their window. 

Watches, as Galo starts to doze off, his face relaxing into a cute pout.

Watches, as he falls in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_backpedaled) has been consumed by promare.  
i also caved and went back to [tumblr.](https://howl-to-the-heavens.tumblr.com/)  
and i made an [ao3 feed for promare](https://ao3feed-promare.tumblr.com/) because reasons.


End file.
